My new chrysanthemum cultivar originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among breeding stock maintained at West Chicago, Ill., where I discovered this new plant. The vibrant pink coloration of the daisy-like flowers of this plant prompted me to select it for propagation and test, which was done under my direction at West Chicago, Ill. Asexual propagation of this new plant by means of cuttings through several successive generations has shown that its novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation by cuttings for the commercial market is now being done at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla.